


A Claybourne

by Veul_McLannon



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Written at one in the morning, implied shenanigans, lost-and-confused-puppy!lucas, shy!lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veul_McLannon/pseuds/Veul_McLannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest of drabbles (I'm sorry, I know this fandom is starving) - of just a moment in the life of our two boys at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Claybourne

“Mr Humphries, are you free?”

A silver head popped out from behind the changing room curtain. “Not at the moment, I’m afraid, Captain Peacock!”

“Mr Lucas, are you free?”

The rather more distant voice of the junior emanated from behind the curtain: “No, Captain Peacock sir, not at the moment sir.”

“Surely the customer does not require both your services? I must insist that one of you serves this customer immediately.”

“I’m afraid the customer requires further attention,” trilled Mr Humphries, slipping the junior’s jacket back on his shoulders reluctantly, before reaching on tiptoes to kiss him, cocking his leg coquettishly as he did so. “I’m just coming, Captain Peacock!”

He turned to go, but Lucas grabbed him by the hand, before clearing his throat awkwardly and straightening his lapel. “It was... it was crooked,” he muttered awkwardly.

My Humphries looked out from under his eyelashes and smirked. “And there I never thought you cared,” before turning face and leaving the fitting room.

Lucas sank slowly down the fitting-room wall – what had he got himself into? This was never meant to happen, he was supposed to find a nice girl, not a... Claybourne.


End file.
